Providing power to equipment needing power in a wellbore has meant providing long runs of cabling, self-powered equipment, or both downhole. These methods are costly and, in the case of systems using a power cable, can require extensive rework if the power cable should go bad. Further, it is not possible to provide power or communications in a main or lateral wellbore where no continuous tubing exists since there is a break in the cable.